


Beyond The Order

by KaranWinchester



Series: Beyond The Order [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lightsabers, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaranWinchester/pseuds/KaranWinchester
Summary: You were just a simple First Order officer who wanted nothing to do with what horrible things the First Order did. That was until an undercover mission made you realize how bad the First Order was and how manipulation can only go so far when you start to remember your past more and more. You didn't forget, you chose not to remember.





	1. Imprisoned For Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really follow the movies at all, I changed the dialogue and scenes significantly so my plot and characters could fit around it. So, please don't come and hate on me for changing almost all the plot.

As an officer of the First Order, you had a reputation to uphold. You never went against orders, no matter how cruel. No matter how much you wanted to. Your good nature that was handed down from your mother had pinned you down on many occasions, especially the construction of Starkiller base. You were fully aware of its purpose of destroying whole systems and you paid no mind to its creation. You didn’t even want to imagine what your mother would think if you found about you being involved in this, she would surely have a heart attack.

As you wandered the halls of the Finalizer, you gazed at each stormtrooper as they passed by. They paid you no mind as they went about their business. Stormtroopers were always interesting to you, especially the stormtroopers of the late Empire. To think you could create thousands of troops from one single person amazed you, but that wasn’t the time for that. Your fascination with stormtroopers would have to wait until the end of the meeting you were currently headed to.

You usually didn’t attend these kinds of meetings, but one of your superiors had greatly encouraged you to come and take notes. You quickly turned a corner in the hall and slammed into something hard. You slowly turned up your head, only to see black cloth. You could only guess this was a person. Said person shoved you out of the way and hurriedly passed you. You looked in the direction the person walked to. The atmosphere around you turned cold, that wasn’t a stormtrooper by any means. You shook off the uneasy feeling and continued to walk to the designated meeting room.

You typed your i.d into the keypad and the door opened with a hiss, revealing a slew of elder officers, crowding around a large metal table. At the head of the table sat General Hux. His face was red with anger as he tried to control the arguments. It looked like nothing was getting done, seeing as elder officers were arguing with each other over strategies from what you could hear. “No, no, no! If we trap them in the Goff System, they could have a chance of escaping to one of their bases!” Colonel Kaplan had argued as he looked at his fellow officer. Said officer said nothing as he skimmed through his datapad, a hologram of a star system displayed on it.

 

“There are no bases in that system, Kaplan. We had the whole system scanned since the last assault. Maybe next time you should check your work-related messages so you can read my reports!” The unnamed officer yelled back. He zoomed onto each planet to prove his point. None of the planets held any sign of a “Rebel base”. Half of the planets in the system weren’t even inhabited.

“Gentlemen, please!” Hux finally spoke up. He lifted himself from his chair and slammed his fist onto the metal table. All the officers instantly stopped their fighting and looked to the General.

“We can’t fix this little problem if we sit here and argue like children. We must settle this dispute like adults. Am I clear, gentlemen?” Hux hissed out, making all the officers nod their heads nervously. Some even going as far as to say “Of course, General” and “whatever you say, sir.”

“Now if we could continue with this meeting, I am sure you can all be dismissed without further incident,” Hux explained and sat back in his chair. You quietly walked into the room and stood in a corner, trying to be as quiet as possible. You had heard of the fury of General Hux from fellow officers and you had no intention of messing with the man. You had once heard that he once had an employee thrown out of an airlock because he made his tea wrong.

You took out your datapad and began to type in everything each officer was saying, you had a job and you planned on doing it well. “As you are all aware, the First Order is on the hunt for Luke Skywalker. We have received leads from anonymous sources that a man named Lor San Tekka knows of the whereabouts of Skywalker. He is stationed on the planet Jakku.” Your nose crinkled at the mention of Luke Skywalker. Wasn’t he dead?

“We have also heard word that the Resistance knows of this as well. We must act quickly before they find Skywalker.”

“Why should we send our best men to chase after a legend? The old man is probably dead by now!” One of the other officers at the table argued. The general’s eye twitched as he turned his gaze to the officer.

“We will not lose anyone on this mission, at least not anyone of importance. Kylo Ren will take care of this and if he dies, more’s the pity” Hux drew his hand into a fist as he said Kylo Ren’s name. He looked like he ate something sour at the thought of the knight.

“Now that you are all notified of the situation, I would like if you all would report this to your commanding officers and co-workers, it’s best if everyone is to know what is happening. The First Order will succeed no matter what. Dismissed.” Every officer began to pack up their things and leave the room. All except you and Hux. The man paid you no mind as he skimmed over his datapad. Assuming you were no longer needed, you turned off your datapad and began to head for the door. “Wait, (L/N). I need to speak with you on an urgent matter.”

You slowly turned around to face your commanding officer. He still didn’t look up as he gazed at the screen. “I have a task for you, (L/N) and I have high hopes for you. I would like you to accompany Ren to Jakku. I have no doubt that the Resistance will be there. That is why I want you to ‘help’ them, per se. Gain their trust and learn the location of Skywalker and then report back to us. I want to take them out from the inside, but do not worry I already have spies in their ranks as we speak. I will get them in contact with you and you are to report to hangar 24-B at eighteen hundred hours. Am I clear?” He commanded.

“Yes, sir!” You shouted, giving a military salute. The general just nodded up at you and went back to work.

Eighteen hundred hours… That was 6 pm, right? You gave a sigh as you checked the time. It was currently 5:45 pm. You had 15 minutes to change, pack, and run all the way down to the hanger. This was going to be hell. You jogged over to the elevator and punched in your level, just hoping no one was stopping the elevator to get on. The level numbers zoomed by as you descend up the levels of the Finalizer. The elevator gave a small ‘ping’ and the black doors opened to reveal an empty hallway. You stuck your head out and looked down each hall once more. No one was there, which meant no one was going to stop you to talk or yell at you for running. You sprinted down the hall until you came to your door.

You punched in your i.d and the door opened with a hiss, revealing your small quarters. You dashed for your dresser and pulled some comfortable clothes that weren’t in First Order colors. You also pulled out a small black bag and began to stuff it full of clothes and other necessary items. You checked the time once more, it was 5:56 pm. Great, now you had 4 minutes to get to the hanger. You quickly zipped up your bag and ran out of your room and down the hall. You pressed the down button and the doors opened, full of stormtroopers. You hastily got into the elevator and clicked the hanger’s floor. You looked around at all the troopers, none of them were looking at you, they just looked ahead at the door. The elevator ‘pinged’ and half of them excited the space. The door remained open for another few seconds, causing you to stare out into the busy hall. “Wait! Please! Hold the door!” An officer called out, running toward the elevator. His papers were falling out of his, causing him to pick them back up again and start running once more.

You felt bad for him as you pressed you floor button. The doors slowly slid closed before the poor guy could step in. “I’m sorry…” You whispered out.

The elevator ‘pinged’ once again, finally arriving at your level. You ran out of the small space, your bag trailing behind you. People gave you looks and glances as you ran to hangar 24-B. You ran in, only to be greeted by the sight of Kylo Ren’s shuttle halfway in the air, ready to leave the hanger. You ran to the platform and began to call out, hoping the pilot would see or hear you. “I need to be on there! Please land!” You cried.

“Excuse me, ma’am! You can’t be near the landing zone when a shuttle is in flight!” What appeared to be a flight commander yelled, trying to drag you away from the shuttle. He glanced over to where two stormtroopers were stationed. He nodded and the troopers began to march towards you, ready to take you away. “Please, you have to listen! I have to be on that shuttle! I have a mission to Jakku with Kylo Ren!” You screamed, causing more attention. The flight commander gave you a look as if you just made his job 10 times harder, which you kind of did. He began to speak into his headset. There seemed to be some arguing from the other side but was quieted as the shuttle began to descend. It’s wings folded in and the ram slammed onto the steel flooring. The door opened with a hiss and stormtrooper came down the ramp.

The stormtrooper grabbed your arm and dragged you into the shuttle, where Kylo Ren stood, his arms crossed. He wore a mask hiding his angry expression. Why should he have to wait for someone as useless as you? He could be killing Luke Skywalker by now for how long you took. He already knew about you joining him and he wasn’t happy about it. You would just get in the way of things, but Hux insisted. Hux… That red-headed bastard was going to get it as soon as he came back. He could already feel the happiness course through him as he imagined Hux withering on the floor, unable to breathe.

“Next time, I won’t come back for you,” Kylo stated as he stared at you. You gulped and gave a small nod and then proceeding to sit on a chair. This was going to be the longest ride fo your life.

To say this ride was long, was an understatement. Kylo did nothing but glare at you the entire time. You had barely even met him and he already hates you. If you thought Hux was bad, he would probably kill you and then throw your body out the airlock. You shivered at the thought. The sandy terrain of Jakku came into view as your shuttle descended. San flew up as it landed and the doors opened. “Stay here until I have the map. If I see you step out of line, I’ll have your head delivered to the Supreme Leader” You gave a small nod and watched as Kylo and the stormtroopers exit the shuttle.

You could hear screaming outside and the sounds of blasters and Kylo’s lightsaber cutting through flesh. You were afraid to look out the window, but your curiosity got the best of you and when you looked all you could see was fire. The village was burning and people were running frantically, trying to escape the First Order’s grasp. Hux was right, just outside the shuttle was an x-wing, painted in Resistance colores. Near it was a small, round droid. It rolled around in the sand, looking for someone. You wanted to go out and help it, but Kylo’s threat was far worse. You could see it now, Kylo bowing before the Supreme Leader, your head impaled on a spike for the old man’s enjoyment. He would no doubt keep you right next to his “throne” for all to see.

You looked back at the still open shuttle door. Kylo Ren stood on the ramp, lightsaber on and in hand. Two stormtroopers followed him, holding what appeared a man, His face was bloody and his curly hair was a mess. He looked up at Ren and was pushed into the shuttle. The troopers sat him down next to you and immediately put handcuffs on both of you. This was a mistake. You did nothing wrong. You looked over to Kylo, who wasn’t paying any attention at the moment. Seeing as you weren’t going to get anything out of him, you turned to look at your fellow prisoner. He looked up as well, his brown eyes looked into your (e/c). He gave you a small, forced smile and then looked down once again.


	2. The Sun's Heat Gets To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crash landing on a desert plant was much harder than you thought. Why couldn't the First Order pick something tropical?

You could feel the shuttle take flight, leaving the burning village. You lowered your head and stared at the metal floor. You could understand just going after the Resistance, but killing a whole village was going too far. There could have been so many innocent people there and now everyone was dead. “Lord Ren, we are approaching the Finalizer in 10 minutes.” The pilot called out. Ren said nothing, but turn his attention towards you and the prisoner.

You looked over at the prisoner to see he wasn’t paying the Knight of Ren any mind. He didn’t even care about the blood running from the open wound on the side of his face. Your mind was screaming out for you to help him, but the handcuffs restrained you. The 10 minutes went by so slowly. The only exciting thing about the flight was the occasion asteroid going by, smaller asteroids following it.

When you raised your head once more, one of the many hangers of the Finalizer came into view. The hanger was crowded, everyone awaiting news about how the First Order crushed the Resistance and that Luke Skywalker shall be no more along with the Jedi Order and the New Republic.

The door opened and the ramp came down. Officers and troops began to surround the door but backed away when Kylo Ren descended down the ramp. Two troopers grabbed both you and the prisoner by the handcuffs and began to drag you off the shuttle. The crowd began to look shocked at seeing you being dragged like a prisoner. They knew who you were and couldn’t quite wrap their heads around why a First Order officer was dragged off to possibly be jailed and killed. You were currently asking the same thing. You didn’t remember doing anything wrong and you most currently follow protocols. 

The troopers led you even deeper into the ship, the interior looking far less familiar than what you’ve seen. They stopped in what you could only describe as the belly of the ship. It was far darker and colder. Metal doors lined the hallway and screaming could be heard from the other side of the doors. This was definitely not resident rooms, they were for torture and holding. You were going to be tortured.

You were pushed into one of the rooms and the door was shut and locked from the outside. You walked deeper into the room, staring at the different instruments and that lined the walls and the interrogation chair that sat in the middle of the room. As you got closer to the chair, you noticed a figure standing next to it. It was Hux. “General Hux,” you called out. Hux looked up from the chair, a frown very evident on his face.

“Ah, (L/N). It is nice of you to join me. I hope your trip to Jakku was pleasant.” He sounded far too pleased with himself. You could only scoff at your commanding officer. He had the nerve to send you with Ren then have you come back as a prison and for what? A sick joke?

“Do not give me that look, colonel. This is all part of the First Order’s plan. You are to gain the trust of this Resistance agent that we have captured. I know you will not fail me as well as the Order. We have high hopes for you, (L/N). The agent will escape, we know that for a fact. He is far too intelligent not to.” He said the word intelligent with such distaste. The First Order wanted this, they knew someone was going to help the prisoner escape.

“I have to make sure you do your part, (L/N). Do not fail me.” The general walked closer and closer to you. He grabbed your arm and dragged you to the interrogation chair. His gloved fingers dug into your delicate, (s/c) skin as he pushed and strapped you into the chair.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, General.” You spat out. This was the first time you talked back to your commanding officer. It felt good to stand up to authority. Hux just smirked and grabbed your chin between his gloved thumb and pointer finger. His face twisted into a scrolled and a glare. He looked at a table that sat next to the chair. A syringe laid on the table as well as an earpiece of sorts.

“Just to make sure the Order can keep track of its dog’s, myself and Ren have decided that you will be implanted with a tracking chip, just in case.” He grabbed the large syringe off of the table and gave it a tap with his fingers. A clear liquid leaked from the needle and oozed down the tube of the syringe.

“This should not hurt at all, lieutenant. Just do not move.” Hux jammed the syringe into the side of your neck and pushed down onto the plunger. He was enjoying this, you could tell.

“The chip with then implant itself into the walls of an artery and emit a signal that will alert the Order of your whereabouts. This earpiece will keep us in contact. Do not screw this up, (L/N), I will know.” The General stated and your vision became blurry. Black splotches appear in your vision and the last thing you saw before you blacked out was the General’s smirking face.

Whatever was in that needle really did a number on you. You felt you had been awake for days. It felt like you were awake, but you knew you weren’t. It must have been some sort of poison or medication.

The next thing you remember was waking not in the interrogation room, but a shuttle. The interior was black and grey, this was a First Order shuttle. You gently got up and looked around, there was no troopers or officers, or Kylo Ren. You looked to the front of the shuttle to see the prisoner form earlier and he had someone with him. He wore trooper armor, but his helmet was missing.

“Poe, she’s awake.” The trooper said, turning around in his seat to face you. He was very cute for a stormtrooper. You got up and walked towards the pilot’s seats. From what you could see, you were close to the Finalizer.

“How did you escape on a shuttle?” You asked. The guns on a shuttle weren’t powerful enough to escape a star destroyer.

“We’ve got guns, not good guns, but guns.” The prisoner, Poe said. He looked confident enough. You knew confidence wouldn’t get you out of a life or death situation, no matter who it was. You might as well just put you on the First Order’s death list now.

“We’ve gotta go back to Jakku. I’ve gotta go get my droid. He has the map to Luke Skywalker,” Poe said, switching some controls on the dash to change directions. Luke Skywalker? Was everyone really running after a legion? You hoped he was truly dead, no one actually finding him would be a weight off your soldiers. If Luke dies, so would the Jedi order.

“Aren’t there tracking chips usually on First Order ships?” You asked, completely brushing off the mention of Luke Skywalker. The stormtrooper looked between you and Poe. He knew, the Order was going to kill all three of you and then use your bodies for target practice. Poe’s breathing hitched and he tried not to look at either you or the trooper.

“Yes….” Poe said, now sweating from the stress of possibly being caught by the Order.

“But, listen to this. Finn here probably knows enough to get us out of this. He was a First Order stormtrooper after all.” Finn, that was the trooper’s name. It suited him well.

“What do you even mean? Of course, I don’t! I was never trained in this field!” Finn argued back. There goes your life. They can just take you now and avoid the various bounty hunters and the bounty. You were so glad that bounty hunters like Boba Fett and Jango Fett were dead.

Both men continued to argue on the way to Jakku. It was so far away, yet still so scary to look out. Memories of the burning village, screaming villagers, and that round droid made you not want to go back.

Becoming annoyed by their constant bickering, you looked out across the vastness of space. It was so dark and the only light that seemed to pierce the darkness was the nearby sun and the artificial light of the star destroyer just out of the shuttles reach. There was no way that the general’s plan would work. The man was a military genius, but he lacked in the strategy portion of the job. Kylo Ren was a whole different story. You had known the man for a very long time, just when you started to work for the Order. You knew he was there, but you never acknowledged his presence. He was just this nuisance that hid behind that big scary mask of his. You had this mutual agreement it seemed, you didn’t look at him and he didn’t look at you. That seemed to have worked until Jakku. When you’re done with undercover mission once and for all, you’re gonna give both of them a piece of your mind, probably ending with you losing your job or dying.

As you stargazed, you noticed another light off in the distance. It looked light a shooting star, with a trail of light and dust following it. As it drew closer to the shuttle, the “star’s” shape became more prominent. It was a stray missile. “If you two are done arguing, I would like to inform you that there is a stray missile heading in this direction.” You pointed out. On the inside you were a nervous wreck, this could be it. Out with a bang just like you wanted.

Both men looked up, but it was too late. The missile had made contact with the shuttle, taking off one of its wings. Poe frantically hit button after button, switch after switch. The shuttle was descending to Jakku’s surface. This would not be an easy or safe landing.

You could feel the floor of the shuttle become hotter and just the general interior felt like an oven. The Jakku’s atmosphere was making this tin can a legitimate fireball. You could see the planet’s surface clearer as it got closer and closer. You prepared yourself for a crash landing, by strapping into a nearby seat. This was gonna hurt.

You could feel the shuttle made contact with the sand. It slid along the ground and slammed into a nearby sand dune. You lifted your head and looked to the cockpit. Finn seemed to have slammed his head on impact, causing what appeared to be a bloody nose and split lip from what you could see. Poe was in worse shape. His entire face was bloody and bruised. You had to do something before all three of you were swallowed by the sand.

If both of them died, the Resistance could find out about their agent being killed, but leaving both a Resistance member and a traitor to the Order to die would look so good on a mission report. Thinking over this, a tiny little voice in the back of your mind told you otherwise. Was this really the right thing to do, leave two people to die? The voice sounded more and more like your mother as you thought about your decision. Would she approve? Of course not, you came from a family of flamboyant hippies with a tendency to do the right thing. That’s why they were associated with the Resistance.

The voice got louder, yelling at you to do the right thing. Making up your mind, you grabbed Poe’s unconscious body and began to pull him out of the wrecked shuttle. You kept pulling until the sunlight blinded you. Was it really worth saving him only to be blinded? According to the voice of reason in your head, yes. Yes, it was.

If you had to get one, you have to get the other. You took one last breath of fresh air and squeezed yourself back into the wreckage. You struggled with each piece of heavy wreckage until you found Finn. He was still unconscious and buckled in his seat. You pried the buckle from his body and began to make the long journey of dragging his body out of the wreckage as well.

You emerged from the scrapped shuttle and dumped Finn onto the hot sand. You had to get Poe somewhere before he died of blood loss, but Finn was still unconscious as well, how could you carry both of them? You couldn’t, you had to leave one of them behind. Poe was in way worse shape than Finn, so you looked at both men and decided, you had to take Poe.

You got Finn in a more comfortable position and removed Poe’s jacket, he was just going to die of heat stroke if he had the damn thing off. You grabbed the pilot and pulled him onto your back, this was going to be a long walk. You just hoped you could find a market or trading outpost as soon as possible. You were sure you had money to get you off Jakku to find help or at least find help here.

The sun was so hot and the sand felt like coals under your boots. It felt like hours since you began walking, but in reality, it was probably only 50 minutes. You hadn’t seen anyone since began walking. You at least hoped it would be some alien or scavenger, just someone. Poe hadn’t shown any sign of waking up, except for the occasional snore. Sleeping beauty had to wake up sooner or later. Finn was also another thing on your mind for the past 50 minutes. The poor guy was out in the baking sun with black and white stormtrooper armor, there was no way he was alive.

You continued to march on, ready to take rest for a while. You saw a small sliver of shade under a sand dune and you ran towards it. Sweet relief washed over you as the coolness of the shade washed over your heated body. This was not like the constant coolness of the Finalizer, but it had to do. You gazed at the endless terrain of sand, looking for any building or figures, but found none. The sun was still high in the sky and hotter than ever. If you didn’t find an outpost soon, you would die soon and the First Order would kill you even in death. Just the mere thought of it made you sweat from something other than the heat. The First Order didn’t like to be disappointed and that was no exception for its member. Hux would ring your neck than Kylo Ren would use you as a training dummy.

Another grunt sounded from Poe. This was different from the others, you could feel his breath quicken and his chest rising and falling faster on your back. He was finally waking up. “Where… what happened.” Poe breathed out. You dropped him onto the sand and gave him a look.

“We crash landed on Jakku and you decided to take a little catnap.” You snapped. Poe could only give you a confused look. He had no idea what had happened.

“Where’s Finn?” Poe got up and began to look around for his traitor friend. His face fell into anger at not seeing him.

“It was either you or Finn. You were in much worse shape than him so I dragged you here.” You explained. Was it really that hard to understand? The dried blood on his face and his missing jacket could have given him enough clues as it was. Without saying a word, Poe turned around in the direction you just came from and walked.

“Where are you doing?” You asked. If he was looking for Finn, he wouldn’t find him. The kid has probably woken up and left by now.

“I going to find my friend!” Poe hollered and continued his trek to the crashed shuttle. You ran after him and grabbed his sleeve. He tried to pull you away, but you only pulled more.

“Will you stop it! Finn is my friend and he helped me escape, so I’m gonna go find him.” With one final pull, Poe had escaped from your clutches.

“He’s probably gone. When you get there, he’s not going to be there. He probably woke up and left.” You tried to reason. Poe stopped in his tracks and gave it some thought. What other choice does he have? He doesn’t even know what crimes you had committed to getting arrested or how you got arrested in the first place. You were the only person at the moment that could help.

‘Ok, I’ll follow you, what other choice do I have? I’m putting my trust in you and you better not let me down.”


End file.
